ISIS
by slvr-tgr99
Summary: Duncan gets a new student and an old friend of Methos, must help rescue her


undefined  
  
  
  
undefined  
  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
reflect.com  
  
Isis  
  
Updated:November 2,2001  
  
YAY! it's finally posted in its entirety. enjoy!!!!  
  
***************************************************************** Disclaimers &  
  
Claimers : Hi! Unfortunately, Duncan Macleod, Methos and any other characters  
  
you know, love and/or hate do not be long to me! They belong to Rysher. I am  
  
just borrowing them to screw with their heads. Do you know what? It's really  
  
fun......you should try it sometime...... Isis, Kartholas, and Larissa belong to  
  
ME!!! They belong to me! "Remember, if you use us, the author will take out her  
  
big-ass sword and chop you into little bitty peices!" quote from Isis. NOTE:  
  
Despite the stupidity of this disclaimer(written by Elizabeth), this is story  
  
contains some overly dramatic dialogue.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The girl ran down the alley, trying to escape from the man who was chasing her.  
  
"You're not going to get away Larissa, it is pathetic yo you run like this Lari;  
  
the toughest girl in the rings," The girl ignored him and kept running, she  
  
turned a corner; to late, as she caught sight of the other man, and she ran  
  
strait into him. He grabbed hold of her, squeezing tightly.  
  
"Tony, you got her? Our deal is closed. Five kilos of pure coke for the girl.  
  
Personally, I don't see why she is so valuable to you."  
  
"You wouldn=t Mr. Carson, but my boss thinks she's special. What's a guy to do;  
  
bosses orders," Tony replied with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, well, nice doin' business with ya." Tony called as he climbed into the  
  
limosuine that had pulled out of the shadows.  
  
Larissa started struggling fiercely as she limo started to roll quietly down the  
  
street.  
  
"Let go of me you creep! I am going to do some serious damage to you when I get  
  
loose bastard!" she screamed at him, still trying to get out of the bonds that  
  
held her. Basically Tony's hands.  
  
"Stop struggling or I am going to have to hurt you girlie."  
  
"Not if your boss is paying five kilos you aren't."  
  
Tony shook his head and grinned. "Try two little girl. Carson is sitting on 3  
  
kilos of bady powder." Larissa stopped in shock, and Tony took the opportunity  
  
and cold cocked her. She slumped forward.  
  
***************************************************************** "Come on,  
  
someone pick up the damn phone!"  
  
"Hello, Desalvos' Gym."  
  
"Anne?" the voice said incredulously.  
  
"Richie? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. You wanna talk to Mac?"  
  
"Who is it Richie?" called a voice from the background.  
  
Richie turned his attention from the phone to face a very sweaty Duncan Macleod,  
  
strait from sparing. "It's Anne, Mac, and she sounds worried."  
  
"Hi Anne, it's Duncan. What's wrong?"  
  
"Duncan, I have someone down here at the hospital that needs to meet you."  
  
"Okay, I'll be down there in thirty minutes."  
  
"I'll be waiting for you in the lobby."  
  
Duncan hung up the phone to face an also sweaty Methos.  
  
"What's going on?" puffed an out of breath and disheveled Methos, who had been  
  
sparring with Duncan only a few minutes before.  
  
Amanda popped up from where she had been cheering on Duncan and demanded to go  
  
with him.  
  
"I have to go to the hospital. Anne said someone there needed to meet me, so I  
  
am assuming it is a new immortal."  
  
"Do you think she will mind if we tag along?" Methos asked.  
  
"I don't think so," replied Duncan as he headed for his room and a shower.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he reemerged and the three left for the hospital and  
  
possibly a new immortal.  
  
***************************************************************** Mercy Hospital  
  
"What's wrong Anne?" Duncan asked as he stepped up to her. 'She still looks  
  
beautiful. I wonder if Mary takes after her mother,' he thought as he let his  
  
mind wander.  
  
"Duncan, I am going to take you to a girl who came in last night. She staggered  
  
in here, beaten up pretty badly and stabbed in the back. She coded on the floor,  
  
and I pronounced her dead at 11:15 p.m. I was taking her down to the morge, and  
  
ten minutes after I pronounced her, she sat up strait, screaming in pain."  
  
"It hurts to die, and to be brought back. Trust me!I know," Amanda offered."Or  
  
don't you remember Duncan?"  
  
"Let's not bring that up again Amanda. Not right now." Methos scolded, wagging  
  
his finger at her in an infuriating English baby tone.  
  
"I assume you are like Duncan?" Anne asked.  
  
Methos and Amanda looked at him. "Like Duncan?" they quoted at the same time,  
  
adding a particular sharp not at the end of each syllable.  
  
"She knows," said Duncan quickly, before Amanda or Duncan could offer up any  
  
smart ass remarks.Methos arched an eyebrow and looked at Anne, who continued.  
  
"Alright, I'll take you to her. But you must be careful with her. She savaged an  
  
orderly when he came to check on her. I have her up on the 4th floor recovery  
  
room."  
  
"Well let's go see this patient of yours Anne," Methos said while striding  
  
towards the hospital elevator.  
  
***************************************************************** room 415  
  
Larrisa woke up, her mind in a daze. She looked around, trying to remember where  
  
she was. The last thing she remembered was walking up in the hallway and then  
  
later a tall man tying her wrists. Then her mind flooded with images of another  
  
man tying her wrists, then nothing but blackness. A sharp pain in her arm, and  
  
someone shouting to let go. Larissa was then assaulted by a blinding headache  
  
and a horrible buzzing that seemed to come from inside and all around her. She  
  
grabbed her head, cried out in pain and she doubled over. Then four people  
  
entered the room, two men and two women. One of the women was the the doctor in  
  
the hallway, and the other was wearing a black mini-skirt and a red fuzzy top.  
  
The two men were dressed in jeans, both had on long coats, that came to their  
  
knees or feet. One had long hair tied in a ponytail the other had short hair.  
  
The three came up to her and said in unison: "We have a lot to tell you."  
  
***************************************************************** The first  
  
thing that hit the the three immortals was how young the girl was. "What do you  
  
mean a lot to tell me? Where am I? What Happened, and why did I just have the  
  
worst headache when you walked in?" asked a very upset Larissa Gabrielson.  
  
Anne spoke first." Larissa this is Duncan Macleod , and his friends Amanda, and  
  
Adam Pierson." She said pointing to the man with long hair then the woman , and  
  
then the man with the shorter hair and coat.  
  
"Hello, said Methos in a conversational tone of voice. You must be completely  
  
lost and extremely confused right now we're going to take care of that in a  
  
minute, but right now we have to get you someplace safe."  
  
***************************************************************** "Oh no, you  
  
ain't takin' me anywhere! You, you're the doc?" Larissa said as she pointed at  
  
Anne. "Gimme my stuff, and I'm outta here. I've got some people to take care  
  
of." Her voice dropped to a dangerous whisper.  
  
"Larissa, you don't understand! If you want to stay alive, you will have to come  
  
with us," Amanda pointed out.  
  
"I can take care of my self," Larissa answered.  
  
"Larissa, as your doctor, and besides the fact, I'm responsible for your health;  
  
I really must insist that you go with them, so they can explain what's happened  
  
to you."  
  
"You insist huh? Well, I insist that I am leaving, right now!"  
  
"Larissa, if you leave here with out us, there is a good chance you'll get  
  
killed again; this time permanently," Duncan calmly told her.  
  
"Oh, get killed again, eh? What do you mean by that?" she asked in a sarcastic  
  
tone of voice.  
  
"When you were brought in, you died. You were d-e-a-d, dead. I brought you up  
  
here until Duncan could help you or find someone who could," answered Anne.  
  
"Larissa, you are immortal. You can't be killed by normal means, but if you lose  
  
your head you will die, this time for real," Methos said quietly.  
  
"All right I'll go with you, since doc obviously isn't going to let me leave  
  
here, unless it's with you guys.," said Larissa acquiescing to the three  
  
immortals.  
  
***************************************************************** Outside room  
  
415 The three immortals left the girl to dress, and walked down the hall with  
  
Anne.  
  
"Paging Dr. Lindsay, Paging Dr. Lindsay, Emergency Room."  
  
"Oh, I have to go.," said Anne hurriedly.  
  
"Go ahead Doctor we can take it from here, people need you in the ER.," said  
  
Methos.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Mr. pierson.," Anne replied as she strode off down the  
  
hall toward and elevator.  
  
"The girl will require special training you know that don't you?," asked Methos.  
  
"Yes, I do or she won't survive, but she's not the only child immortal as you  
  
both well know.," duncan said referring to kenny, the immortal ten-year old, who  
  
was actually eight-hundred.  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys bit I like her and she's definitely new to the  
  
game.," Amanda purred.  
  
" What I am concerned about is who killed her and why. I mean we need to know if  
  
it was an immortal or just some kind of psycho.," Replied Methos.  
  
"Well Later we can ask her but not right now, okay.,"said Amanda.  
  
Larissa stepped quietly into the hallway. "All right I'm ready to go now.,"  
  
The three turned around to look at her, she stood about five-six, maybe seven  
  
when she drew herself up. She was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black  
  
tee-shirt that said Dominant. Her hair had been braided back away from her face.  
  
she wore an old Harley-Davidson jacket and heavy boots.  
  
"All right then let's go.," the three said in unison.  
  
***************************************************************** one week later  
  
Desalvo's Gym (the training area) "Put your weight on your front foot, and then  
  
push on the shoulder, and sweep with the back foot, then debilitate your  
  
opponent.," Macleod told his tired and very annoyed student.  
  
"I know that i'm not some stupid idiotic beginner!," replied Larissa.  
  
"Your not,then come at me again, and do it right this time."  
  
Larissa came at him again, he moved to throw her the girl landed with a thud.  
  
The girl stared straight at him for less than a second, and then the next thing  
  
he knew he was on his back watching Larissa land casually astride his chest. The  
  
girl then proceeded to crush his throat and ribcage at the same time.  
  
"Hey! what the heck is going on? Get off Larissa!," shouted Methos as he rushed  
  
through the doors to pull her off the barely concious Macleod.  
  
"I HAVE HAD IT WITH HIM!" shouted Larissa. She started pacing back and forth  
  
like a caged cat."I'm outta here", she said suddenly as she walked out the  
  
double doors of hte dojo.  
  
"uHH, what happened?," asked a groggy Macleod,"The last thing I remember is  
  
Larissa landing on my chest."  
  
"What on earth did you do ," asked Methos  
  
"I was showing her a sweep. The last thing I remember was Larissa landing on my  
  
chest and the air supply running out.,"  
  
"Macleod she is not a beginner; she is a streetfighter. She fights dirty and it  
  
works for her. It may be the best way for her to fight. She will not and does  
  
not have the weight or height to go a round with one of us without cheating.,"  
  
Methos told Duncan.  
  
"She can be better than that Methos, all she needs is the proper training.,"  
  
"Mac she is not Kenny, she looks old enough that she can't use people like that.  
  
She can't use the innocence she has."  
  
"What's left of it anyway," said Richie walking into the dojo. "He's ritht you  
  
know , she has probably lived on the streets for her entire life." said Methos  
  
adding to richie's comment.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside  
  
The man watched as the girl came storming out of the building. He had been sent  
  
to watch her, and her friends, he did not envy them his bosses attentions. a few  
  
minutes after the girl came out so did a dark haired man, he looked as if he  
  
belonged in a library and not a dojo. He grabbed the girls arm and pulled her  
  
into a conversational stance. The watcher saw the girl get huffy with him then,  
  
Library guy calmed her down. He wished he was close enough to hear the  
  
conversation; but he would report this to his boss.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Outside Desalvo's Gym a minute later  
  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?," asked Methos  
  
"I dunno, but I am not going back in there, I can't do that stuff; it's not  
  
me.," Larissa answered.  
  
"Duncan is trying to teach you how to survive."  
  
"Well thanks, but I've survived on my own, with my own fighting style just  
  
fine."  
  
"On the street Larissa, but this is a whole new ballgame now."  
  
" What I have to learn this stuff so I can be beaten by someone twice my size?"  
  
" Look at it this way you can use what Macs teaching you to improve your style  
  
and sucker an opponent.  
  
"I suppose you want me to go back in and apologize now?"  
  
"Yes, then tell him why you don't want to learn this, and see what he has to  
  
say. Tell him you are not a child and he needs to stop viewing you as such."  
  
"So, how come you don't treat like a kid?"  
  
"I've known several other younger looking immortals in my day. There is even a  
  
immortal boy of about 14 or so;he is anything but. Amanda and Macleod know him  
  
well. I myself know a woman who was not much older than you when she was killed;  
  
I don't know where she is now though.," Methos replied his voice trailing off.  
  
"We better get back before Duncan thinks someone killed us.," Larissa stated.  
  
The two walked back up to the dojo to make peace with Duncan Macleod of the Clan  
  
Macleod.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Watcher's car  
  
The watcher did not see the woman sneak up behind his car. All he knew was that  
  
suddenly someone had him by the throat, and was dragging him out of his car by  
  
it. He was shocked as bent over backwards and his arm was bent in a direction it  
  
was never ment to be in.  
  
"Why are you watching that building?," the woman asked sweetly.  
  
He cried out when she applied to more pressure.  
  
"The girl in there, my boss wanted to know who she was with."  
  
"Why?" "I don't know he's been interested in her for a long time. he started  
  
watching her when she was on the fight circuit, he was obsessed by her." he  
  
cried in pain.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
" He bought her after a fight from the organizer."  
  
" Then what?"  
  
" He had a party and she was the favor."  
  
"So your boss is still up to his old tricks aye. well we'll just see about that.  
  
I suggest you leave town.," the woman advised him.  
  
The watcher then got a good look at her as she released him from her hold. He  
  
would never forget the sight.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A mansion in the country  
  
The man sat in a heavily padded leather office chair and watched the smoke from  
  
his cigars waft up into the air. He was rather tall when he stood, about  
  
six-five, with a lean frame and upper body strength of a man who regularly works  
  
out. He was predisposed to wearing closely cut tailored suits. He looked  
  
intently at the man standing in front of him sweating profusely.  
  
"So what do you have to say for yourself Marcus, my boy?," he asked in a silkey  
  
tone.  
  
"Bos-s I sw-wear she came out of nowhere, I mean we were looking, I mean I was  
  
watchin' like you told me to then the next thing I know I'm being pulled out of  
  
the car by my neck .," Marcus stammered out, he had learned to fear that tone.  
  
" What did this mysterious attacker look like,and what did you tell her?,"  
  
" She was wearing black pants, a long white shirt, she had on a collar type  
  
necklace wide enough to cover a good portion of her throat. It had some deep  
  
blue stone and jade inlaid in it. It looked like on of those collars that  
  
pharoahs used to wear. She was about 17 maybe 18, and had long dark hair it was  
  
braided and beaded, like Cleopatra's, she looked like that."  
  
"What !?, so she found me, my beautiful Isis. Well this calls for more drastic  
  
measures ; now that she knows about my interest in the girl. Marcus I want you  
  
to get that girl wherever sh i s get her and bring her to me, but I want you  
  
leave Cleopatra alone understand?,"  
  
With that carson leaned back into his chair and puffed on his cigar with a  
  
little smile.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Larissa's place an abandoned house near the dojo  
  
Larissa walked into her place and checked her security measure; a piece of  
  
monofilament. The filament was very fragile, it broke with the right amount of  
  
pressure, like that of a person striding through it. The filament was still  
  
intact so nobody had been in here; at least no had come in from this entrance.  
  
As soon as she was sure the house was secure she flopped down on the couchin a  
  
languid position letting the tension drain from her body. Then suddenly she felt  
  
the atmosphere of the room change. She stood up and looked around, then the man  
  
jumped from the corner of the room from which he had been watching her. He  
  
Landed on her with all of his wait, knocking her to the floor. Larissa reached  
  
and came back with a hank of hair in her hand. The man cried out in rage and  
  
painhe reached into his coat and pulled out a syringe, He quickly jabbed the  
  
needle into the closest bit of flesh and depressed the plunger. Larissa cried  
  
out She held her leg where the needle had penetrated she stared coldly at Marcus  
  
as the contents of it began to take effect.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joe's the next day  
  
"she never showed up for our training session, she promised she would." said  
  
Macleod.  
  
Methos pored more beer into his glass.  
  
"Maybe she needed sometime to herself; I mean she is capable of taking care of  
  
herself.She was pretty mad at you too."  
  
"Well her watcher said that she went home and didn't come out this morning,  
  
since there was no lightning or explosions he assumed that she was just going to  
  
stay in."Joe put in as he took another sip of his beer.  
  
"You put a Watcher on her? This earl, Joe are you trying to blow my cover?"  
  
Methos asked in a disturbed tone. he was worried about what would happen if the  
  
Watchers knew he was immortal.  
  
"Relax I made sure it was one of the new Watchers one that thinks you're mortal.  
  
He doesn't even know you're a watcher. Joe replied.  
  
Just then the two immortals looked up sharply and began looking toward the door.  
  
It swung open and a slim looking young woman walked in.  
  
"You're not gonna cut and run on my account are you Methos?," she asked in an  
  
innocent little voice."I mean you don't write, you don't call, not even a lousy  
  
scroll.",  
  
"I wouldn't think of it Isis.,"replied Methos in an ingratiating tone. Duncan  
  
Macleod meet Isis, former concubine and Bride of RA, in the Court of Ramses The  
  
Great."  
  
"Nice to finally meet you, Heard a lot about you from Conner."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Joe's  
  
"Hmum," coughed Joe in an attempt to get his immortal companions attention.  
  
"oh, sorry Joe, Isis this is Joe Daweson." Methos introduced them.  
  
" The redoubtable Watcher, so which one of these fine gentleman are you assigned  
  
to observe?"  
  
"What, how do you know about us, What is this , do you guys like hold  
  
conventions on us, pass out newsletters?" said Joe in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"No, Mr. Daweson I married one of my Watchers. Of course that was a thousand  
  
years ago. I figured on either killing him or disappearing, I liked where I was  
  
so disappearing was not an option. Instead I fell in love with him. Some day  
  
maybe I will give your brethren the chronicle he wrote."  
  
"So what are you doing here? I expected you to be in Egypt." Methos commented.  
  
"Actually, I've been watching you, and the girl you've been training."  
  
"I didn't feel you."  
  
"Of course you didn't, I'm not stupid, and you do not live to be three thousand  
  
three hundred years old by being obvious." Replied Isis. "We have a major  
  
problem, the girl your looking after was taken last night."  
  
"By whom?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I suspect that an old friend of ours Cartholas has her." Stated Isis.  
  
"What, Cartholas!"Methos exclaimed as his chair was suddenly rocked forward, he  
  
had been lounging back on it. I Thought he was dead, in fact he should be dead."  
  
Said Methos in a dangerous voice filled with rage.  
  
"Hey, I though he was dead too, I bet it was the Seneschal that set him fee.  
  
He's got a new name now, and fortune to play with. He calls himself Carson."  
  
Isis said as she stole a sip of Methos' beer.  
  
"You just let him take her?" Daweson asked in slight outrage.  
  
"No, Daweson I did not just let him take her I didn't find out about it until  
  
early this morning, I've been looking for you guys. We have to get her back  
  
before he kills her again." Isis replied.  
  
"What do you mean Again?" questioned Duncan.  
  
"who do you think killed her the first time?" Isis asked him.  
  
Methos leaned back in his chair again interlaced his fingers behind his head and  
  
looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I thought something about her was familiar, the situation sounded similar to  
  
yours Isis. He's playing with his toys again." Methos added thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, and I want his head on a plate, I need you to help me get the girl." Isis  
  
said with acid in her voice.  
  
"You know where he is?" Duncan questioned.  
  
"Wait a minute, Carson , as in Michael Carson, I've heard of him his lovers have  
  
tendency to be young and die that way." Said Joe.  
  
"Yes, that would be Cartholas all right. He could be such a cruel bastard."  
  
Methos said in a reminiscent tone. Isis looked at him with a faraway look in her  
  
eyes.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Flashback reign of Ramses the Great 1304-1236 B.C.  
  
It was the fifth year in the reign of Ramses as Pharaoh of Egypt. I had been in  
  
the harem for four years, being hand picked by Pharaoh Ceti, the father of  
  
Ramses. Two strangers had come into our court they claimed Babylon as their  
  
home. Both men were tall and handsome; they had joined our court rather  
  
unexpectedly the taller man called Cartholas, had saved one of the young princes  
  
on a lion hunt. They were invited back to the summer palace. My Pharaoh gave  
  
them riches and the company of one of his harem. I was chosen because of my  
  
special talents and duties. Cartholas preferred my company as the sun set. The  
  
other as the Sun-God began his journey across the sky. I showed them the wonders  
  
that My Pharaoh was constructing, and the ways of court. One day I caught a  
  
glimpse of them in a heated conversation, I could not hear what they were  
  
saying. Methos was very angry with Cartholas for some reason.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flash back to present  
  
Methos swirled his beer around his glass and looked at Isis, then became lost in  
  
memory.  
  
Ramses Reign Palace garden  
  
"Cartholas I will not let you do this she is still a very young girl; do you  
  
really think Pharaoh is just going to let you do this? He will kill you! She is  
  
still one of his royal concubines."  
  
"How would he know Methos?"  
  
"Because I will tell him, she belongs to him I will not let you turn her into  
  
bait or whatever else you had planned for her."  
  
"She is a slave Methos, why not her she is the perfect choice."  
  
"You have NO IDEA what she is. She is a Bride of Ra, she will kill you for  
  
trying to separate her from her god and master." Whispered Methos savagely.  
  
"Cartholas, Pharaoh wishes to see you, Isis called out.  
  
"Of course, I will be there shortly. we shall see my friend we shall see."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isis View Reign of Ramses Palace Garden  
  
"Methos, Cartholas come we have to hurry, a merchant caravan brings a new wife  
  
for Pharaoh, as well as silk and perfume from your home.  
  
Once we were announced the Pharaoh's advisor had me take charge of the new wife.  
  
She was brought to seal a trade agreement. I took the girl to her Queen  
  
Nefratari's Chambers where her place in the Harem was explained to her. I t took  
  
several hours to get her settled into her new position, I realized how late it  
  
was getting and asked to be excused from her Highness's presence. I had to walk  
  
quickly to get to my chambers before Cartholas got there. As I rounded a corner  
  
to my chambers Methos reached out from a darkened alcove and grabbed a hold of  
  
my arm.  
  
"Methos you scared me, " I said with a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"I am sorry Isis, but I must ask you not to go with Cartholas tonight. He  
  
stopped and turned his head as if pondering a question. Come with me instead."  
  
"I wish I could, but he is expecting me; he is probably already in my chamber. I  
  
really must go." I turned and walked away from him.  
  
"Beware, Isis."  
  
(He is insane and wishes for himself and only himself. I could wish the same but  
  
I know where you duty lies.)Methos thought to himself as he watched her walk  
  
away.  
  
I continued down the breeze way feeling the wind blow through my thin linen  
  
gown. As I reached my chambers I stopped at the entrance, my servant Lotus was  
  
standing in the alcove hidden in the wall.  
  
"Lord Cartholas awaits you My Lady."  
  
"Thank you, you may go now" Lotus hesitated looking apprehensive.  
  
"Be careful Mistress; he plots something, he acts very strangely," Lotus warned  
  
as she left. She stationed herself in the alcove a little further down the hall  
  
from her mistress's chambers. She disliked Cartholas he sent her from her place  
  
beside her mistress's bed, how could she serve her mistress if she was not  
  
there?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Chamber  
  
"Isis is that you? Have you finally decided to grace me with your beauty?"  
  
Cartholas called from further inside the chamber.  
  
"Yes, Milord I am here."  
  
"Excellent my dear, because I have a special gift for you."  
  
"Show me!" I asked excitedly  
  
"First come close to me I wish to hold you."I walked over to him and embraced  
  
him.  
  
" I have been waiting all day for this." He whispered in my ear.  
  
I did not see his hand; I did not feet the knife against my back, just the force  
  
of the blow making me breath in sharply, and drive me further into his deadly  
  
embrace. The blood ran down my back making the cloth cling to my skin. I looked  
  
into his face in shock, how did he fool me into thinking him harmless. I saw the  
  
pleasure he was taking in my death light up his eyes. I thought as the last of  
  
my strength ebbed from my body, who would protect my Pharaoh now?  
  
"Don't worry my dear all will be well." Cartholas whispered as I fell hard to  
  
the floor I could not even fight against him.  
  
Outside Lotus heard a heavy thump as something heavy hit the floor, she went  
  
running into the chamber. She screamed as she saw the blood pooling around me. I  
  
died for the first time as Lotus screamed. It was the last sound I heard.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Present (Joe's)  
  
" We have to get Larissa away from Cartholas as soon as possile." Said Methos.  
  
"If he plans to keep her prisoner we have a little bit of lee way." said Duncan  
  
thoughtfully.  
  
"Do you know where they are?" asked Methos.  
  
"Yes, He's in an old mansion in the country side just off route 15."  
  
"If you knew where she was, why didn't you just go in and get her?" Joe put in.  
  
"Because I need a distraction," she said glancing at Methos . Methos caught her  
  
glance, sipped his beer, sat back, and steepled his fingers.  
  
"All right, all right , I'll do it. " her said in a n exasperated tone.  
  
Isis just grinned at him.  
  
"I'll go distract him for you Isis. Ibet he wants me dead, as bad as he want's  
  
you."  
  
"Well it was you that suggested he be entombed."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reign of Ramses II  
  
All I remember, after the nothingness is the pain as air was drawn into my  
  
lungs; and my blood began to flow again. I opened my eyes and saw Pharaoh  
  
looking down at me. Lotus was holding me in her arms, she was horrified and  
  
joyous at the same time. Meanwhile, Methos was pinning Cartholas to a wall.  
  
Methos released him as a palace guard arrived to take him to a prison cell to  
  
await his fate.  
  
"My lady it is a miracle you live." Lotus spoke in amazed tones.  
  
"I died did I not?"  
  
"Yes, Isis you did, Your Highness if you would be so gracious; I must speak with  
  
you." Methos said quietly. Methos lead Ramses to a secluded corner.  
  
"Your Highness it is important that no one outside this room know what happened  
  
here. Her survival depends on it." Methos said gesturing to Isis.  
  
"Surely, it is a sign from the gods to have such a woman in my court, and a  
  
Bride of Ra , no less."  
  
"Yes, My Pharaoh, your Reign is truly blessed by the gods."  
  
"(If Ramses wishes to believe Isis is a gift from the gods, I'm not telling him  
  
otherwise.)" Methos thought to himself.  
  
"Cartholas will meet his death tonight by the executioner's axe." Ramses decreed  
  
barely containing the rage in his voice at even the thought of Cartholas.  
  
Methos knew he would have to act quickly to save Cartholas's life.  
  
"Your Majesty, yes Cartholas deserves to be Punished severely for his actions,  
  
However; I don't think he should be beheaded in front of the court. It would  
  
make Keeping Isis new condition a secret much easier if he was just executed by  
  
a guard and entombed." Methos said thinking quickly.  
  
"You are right , I think, we will do as you suggest," Ramses agreed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reign of Ramses II 6hrs later  
  
I watched as Cartholas was executed by a guard, and entombed in a Cliffside, a  
  
commoner's burial site.  
  
Methos blanched a little as he saw the massive stone that was placed over the  
  
entrance. Cartholas was sentinto the land of the dead without offerings or his  
  
name to accompany him to his journey.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joe's  
  
"We really should get going Methos." Isis pointed out to him after the trip down  
  
memory lane.  
  
"Yeah we should." He replied taking one last sip of his beer, and shoving his  
  
chair back from the table to stand up.  
  
"Do you want some help?" Duncan asked as he let them leave.  
  
" No Highlander, this is our problem." Isis said walking toward the door.  
  
"So, who's car are we taking?" asked Isis as they stepped outside into the  
  
parking lot.  
  
"Mine, said Methos looking at hers. Mine seats eight not two."  
  
"Smartass."  
  
Methos just grinned at her.  
  
The pair drove his Jimmy beyond the city limits to an affluent, but secluded  
  
group of houses spaced miles apart,Isis drove down a gravel road for about ten  
  
minutes then turned sharply a dirt road.  
  
"Hey, Watch it!" Methos cried as she took the turn.  
  
It proved to lead to a stately mansion, but then most mansions are stately.  
  
"Do we have a plan?" Methos asked her.  
  
"Yes, you go in the front door and distract him, and I go around back and get  
  
the girl."  
  
"Oh Just checking, good plan." replied Methos caustically.  
  
Methos walked calmly into the lion's den. A very large Mongol looking fellow  
  
stopped him in the foyer.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"I'm an old friend of your boss," Methos replied sweetly.  
  
"Yes, old friend it's so nice to see you. You can let him in George, I'll be  
  
quite all right. I was wondering how long it would take you to show up. I mean  
  
Isis is in town, so you couldn't be far behind,"Cartholas said gesturing toward  
  
Methos.  
  
"Where's the girl?"  
  
"Safe and sound for NOW, she is proving to be very spirited."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
While Methos was distracting Cartholas, Isis has found an unlocked window in the  
  
back of the house, evading The guards patrolling the grounds proved to be  
  
ridiculously easy, she did not want to have to kill them if she didn't have to.  
  
She didn't have to. She climbed through the window and ran down a corridor  
  
running the length of the western part of the house she figured. Cartholas she  
  
reasoned would probably keep her upstairs. Isis moved cautiously down the  
  
corridor until she came to a staircase, a rather elaborate wooden spiral one at  
  
that. She knew she was right when she heard a loud crash, followed by yelling ,  
  
cursing and some dull thudding, Isis moved up the staircase, she was greeted by  
  
a guard with an uzi .He opened fire on her as was his orders., but the gun  
  
jammed, he threw it at her with a sound of disgust, Isis dodged the missile  
  
easily; he rushed her in a rage, she waited until the last possible second, then  
  
ducked and caught him mid-waist like a linebacker. She flipped him up over her  
  
shoulders and down the stairs with the force of his own impact.She continued her  
  
search by following two more around a corner to a small door. She watched as  
  
they rapped the butts of their berettas against the door and threatened dire  
  
consequences to the occupant, if she didn't stop making so much noise.Then said  
  
occupant promptly kicked the door and cursed them out in reply.  
  
" I have definitely found her," she said out loud.  
  
She walked up to the guards.  
  
"Hi, guys!" she said as she bashed their heads together. The girl in the room  
  
kicked the door again.  
  
"Let me out!"  
  
"Well, hold on, let me find the key; jeez."Isis told the irate prisoner as she  
  
searched the limp unconscious form that was the guard's body.  
  
" Gotcha!" she exclaimed dangling the key in front of her face. She unlocked the  
  
door, and Larissa stepped out.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Larissa suspiciously.  
  
"Isis, I'm a friend of Meth; um Adam's." she said unconvincingly.  
  
"Methos, I know."  
  
"Yes, well let's go see if we can find the old guy hmm." Isis suggested as the  
  
two set out in search of Methos.  
  
+________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile in the foyer; Cartholas came down from his balcony, and was advancing  
  
toward Methos pulling his sword from his back.  
  
"Well I guess there is no more reason to hide this any more." Methos said  
  
pulling his from his coat.  
  
"Yes, definitely." Cartholas replied.  
  
Cartholas rushed Methos, sword raised, Methos blocked easily, then countered  
  
with a lunge. Cartholas blocked and stepped in with a punch, it connected with  
  
Methos' shoulder knocking him back. Methos swung his sword in a wide arc trying  
  
to eviscerate his opponent; Cartholas leaped back at the last moment.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Methos!"Cartholas threatened.  
  
Methos didn't reply he circled Cartholas warily, suddenly Cartholas brought his  
  
sword perpendicular to his opponents, the force to the impact almost broke his  
  
wrist.  
  
Both stopped abruptly as two new immortals entered the immediate vicinity.  
  
Cartholas turned to face Larissa and Isis as they came down the stairs. Methos  
  
lowered his sword as soon as Cartholas lowered his.  
  
"So nice to see you again, It's been such a long time." Cartholas oozed at Isis.  
  
"Yes it has been, too bad you didn't have the decency to stay buried under the  
  
desert; after three thousand years you still don't know how to take no for an  
  
answer." Isis snapped back icily, as she descended down the stairs. She drew her  
  
sword also.  
  
Cartholas made a minute hand gesture and two men appeared from out of the  
  
shadows surrounding the foyer.  
  
"Take them!" he yelled pointing to Isis and Larissa.  
  
They moved quickly and efficiently taking hold of the two women. Isis jerked her  
  
sword hand away, taking the blade out her keeper's grasp, she failed , but not  
  
before Larissa loosed her self from her captor, and wrenched the blade from her  
  
hand and charged Cartholas. Methos moved quickly to intercept her knocking her  
  
out of the way. She dropped the sword in the fall; meanwhile Isis shoved her  
  
body into her captor's knocking his legs apart, and dropping underneath and  
  
behind him. She then kicked his knees out from under him, and herself away.  
  
Finding himself surrounded by obviously unhappy and well-trained people he  
  
retreated as he realized this fight was lost.  
  
"At least someone has a brain in this outfit!" Isis called after him as he took  
  
flight.  
  
Methos kicked her sword back to her.  
  
She rearmed herself with a nod to Methos.  
  
"I'm going to have his head then yours Isis."Cartholas baited.  
  
"Why not mine, then his?" Isis asked, moving toward him.  
  
"Fine, don't mind waiting a bit old friend?" Cartholas asked Methos his voice  
  
dripping with scorn.  
  
" No, Ladies first by all means," Methos bowed out gracefully.  
  
Isis closed the distance between them, raised her sword in salute, and took in  
  
En garde position. Cartholas struck first, cutting at her sword hand; Isis  
  
countered, linged, then the two began the battle in earnest; Parrying, striking,  
  
matching blow for blow. Isis switched hands; in doing so released the small dart  
  
from the hilt of her sword. She gave a flick of her wrist burying it in  
  
Cartholas' throat.  
  
Cartholas felt the paralysis start in his neck and spread throughout his body.  
  
Isis came in for the Coup de grace. In a fluid motion she took his head, with  
  
only slight resistance as steel met flesh and bone.  
  
She looked into Methos' eyes, put her blade to the floor and rested her palms on  
  
the hilt, she waited for the quickening to come.  
  
The Quickening crawled across the floor hungrily searching for a host. It licked  
  
at her feet, then crawled up her rigid body. Isis cried out in pain as the  
  
quickening invaded her body and soul. She almost lost herself in Cartholas'  
  
memories.  
  
Methos watched as Isis took the quickening into her soul. She crumpled to the  
  
floor as the lightening shattered the windows. Methos picked her limp form from  
  
the floor, and carried her to the car. Larissa trailed behind them.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
The End  
  
all right, all right she cheated I know, but the fight was taking to long and  
  
she was tired, the poison was curare. tell me what you think. love the Author. 


End file.
